


Golden Hour

by fondofthehowes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexuality Euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofthehowes/pseuds/fondofthehowes
Summary: “Good. I’m glad that my attention is enjoyable with you, as you haven’t really given it wholly to many that was not Magnolia. I was beginning to think you had no interest in anyone,” Zevran said, watching Samuel carefully, “Is that true?”Something stirred in Samuel’s stomach at the direct question. He wasn’t sure. For a life spent getting attention from others that never felt right, he had resigned to be the flatterer, the charmer, but nothing stuck. With Zevran it felt different, somehow. Magnetic in a way that made his chest hurt and a curiosity that didn’t seem to satiate no matter how often he spoke with the rogue.His heartbeat was faster in his ears and with a swallow he tried to soothe it.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland
Kudos: 8





	Golden Hour

The way that light filtered over the Denerim castle in the later hours was different than the way Samuel remembered it. They didn’t visit Denerim much as children, but when they did, he and Magnolia always found places to perch. Little nooks on roofs and walkways to watch the sun rise and set over the grounds. It was tradition that felt disjointed and broken now that they were here as adults. 

His sister was tucked away into a room with several others discussing the Landsmeet, and how to handle every other disaster that seemingly got dumped on her shoulders in his absence. That was a thought Samuel attempted not to linger on. There was no way for he or Fergus to know what was going to happen to their family when they left. There was no way to know that the last time he hugged his father goodbye, patting his shoulder and wishing him well would be the last. There certainly was no getting back the smell of his mother’s perfume as he tucked her into his chest, kissing the side of her head before running off. 

Samuel was learning there was great misery in this world in many forms. One of which both he and his sister landed in separately, becoming tainted out of desperation and poor timing alone. At least when they died early, they would go together now. The idea of outliving her just didn’t seem to appeal at all.

Still, he was grateful. Maker, words couldn’t describe how bizarre it felt to feel joy in a place so ready to riddle both of them more pain. Hands tapping to his sides, he supported himself on his elbows as he laid against the roof. Watching the golden hour dwindle alone was not preferred, but, what was anymore? 

A soft scratch of feet against roofing pricked at Samuel’s ears and he turned towards it, ready to charm his way out of trouble. When in fact, it seemed like trouble had come to find him. Lazily, he grinned, moving a hand to pat next to him. 

“I thought you were a guard coming to collect me,” Samuel hummed, watching his guest settle. “Though I suppose as a former crow you would like to perch on roofs, yes?” 

Zevran huffed out a weak laugh, settling beside Samuel the same way he was laid out. Elbows supporting himself with a gaze that went out over the grounds before looking back at the warrior. Head tilted in study, Zevran shook it a moment later, answering a silent question Samuel wished he would ask. 

“You are not usually far from your sister, so I thought to check on you,” Zevran explained, eyes focused in a way that made Samuel want to bleed red. Charm was one thing to him, but genuine care was another. “I hope that my presence isn’t unwelcome.” 

“No, no, it isn’t. I just needed air and,” Samuel looked back out to the sky with a sigh, “we used to come up here as kids when our father brought us on his visits. With everything happening, Mags barely has time to breathe, much less do this with me so... “ His voice faded off into not quite a sigh. Pulling his lips into a small smile he lolled his head back to Zevran. “So, thank you for the company.” 

Zevran nodded once in acceptance. “It is my pleasure. I cannot say that I don’t enjoy having time alone with you.” 

“Nor I with you,” Samuel murmured, grinning wider. 

“Good. I’m glad that my attention is enjoyable with you, as you haven’t really given it wholly to many that was not Magnolia. I was beginning to think you had no interest in anyone,” Zevran said, watching Samuel carefully, “Is that true?” 

Something stirred in Samuel’s stomach at the direct question. He wasn’t sure. For a life spent getting attention from others that never felt right, he had resigned to be the flatterer, the charmer, but nothing stuck. With Zevran it felt different, somehow. Magnetic in a way that made his chest hurt and a curiosity that didn’t seem to satiate no matter how often he spoke with the rogue. 

His heartbeat was faster in his ears and with a swallow he tried to soothe it. Opening his mouth, Samuel tried to pull an even tone to his lips, but failed. It came out shaky, almost scared. 

“I don’t know,” Samuel whispered, wide eyes fixed on Zevran. “My whole life no one that has ever vied for my attention has earned it. I just started to think I didn’t have it to give but—” His gaze flitted down, chest winding further. The words were there in his mind, the truth that lingered in the shadows of his thoughts since he was thirteen and a girl asked to kiss him. How ill it made him… it was nothing like this nausea now. “I like giving it to you.” 

Zevran’s hand reached out, settling on top of Samuel’s and the sensation felt like fire on his skin. It made his bones brittle, ready to break, and it felt as if his stomach jumped off the roof without his body. Another hand rested beneath his chin, pulling his gaze back up to Zevran’s. His eyes were soft, a smile barely there on his lips. 

“Samuel, I take a great many things, it’s what I do. But to have you give your attention to me is clearly something valuable,” Zevran said, imparting a truth to them both. Searching his face for a moment, his eyes glanced down to Samuel’s mouth before returning to his eyes. “Would you allow me to give you something in return?” 

There was nothing in Samuel’s mind to answer. All that laid there was the way the lowering sun gleamed against the gold in Zevran’s hair and against his ears. A shine that felt near blinding, coloring every inch of his vision. His own gaze settled down on Zevran’s mouth, curiosity again binding his chest tighter. What would it be like to kiss him? Would he feel that same crooked feeling sit on his skin? Or would it—could it be different?

Looking back to his eyes, Samuel simply nodded, mouth barely agape as he pulled in shallow breaths. When Zevran smiled in confirmation, leaning in to close the gap of so many years of uncertainty, Samuel didn’t breathe at all. He froze, staying perfectly still as the other man kissed him gently. What bones were brittle now became dust as Samuel leaned in. It consumed him all at once, making his head swim and his heart race and his hands move. 

A tremor sat in his fingers as he pushed himself forward on his elbow and allowed his free hand to curl around Zevran’s jaw. Thumb resting in front of his ear, Samuel’s fingers curled behind it, threading into the spun gold he coveted. When Zevran’s lips pulled back for air, Samuel pushed forward without thought. Air hissed between their mouths as Zevran allowed himself to fall onto his back and Samuel leaned over him. Again, there was no noise in Samuel’s head, no thought or logic to be had. There was only euphoria, bright and clear and addicting in how it felt to breathe in someone and it not hurt. 

When he pulled away moments later, he unthreaded his fingers from Zevran’s hair, pushing himself the rest of the way up to sit. His breathing was belabored in more than one way as it all started to settle into his skin. Leaning up to sit next to him, Zevran reached out, placing a hand against Samuel’s spine in quiet comfort. 

Another breath pulled into Samuel’s lungs harshly through his teeth and when he exhaled it came out a sob. A quiet one, but his body shook all the same. Tears collected and broke across his face with ease as his body felt flooded with emotion. Bright, warm, almost impossible emotion that made every piece of his skin feel as if it were on fire. 

Zevran didn’t speak, only stroked against his spine in a soft understanding. Joy was hard to come by in life, he knew, and watching it break through Samuel was a sight far better than the colors in the sky. Taking in another ragged breath, Samuel coughed, rubbing the tears away from his eyes harshly. 

“I’m, Maker, I’m so sorry,” Samuel murmured, sniffling as a laugh bubbled in place of the next sob, “That was… that was…” 

“The right attention,” Zevran supplied quietly, hand still running against his spine. “I am glad I was able to give it to you.” 

Looking back to him, Samuel smiled, mouth bent around another hiccup of a sob. Everything in his chest felt right in that moment. Even though the sun had started to set faster, Zevran still had the same gold glow against him that he did before. Unreal and almost untouchable in Samuel’s mind, so he reached out, dragging a finger against the rogue’s jaw. 

“Thank you,” Samuel whispered earnestly. 

“Do not thank me for joy, Samuel,” Zevran argued, leaning in to kiss his shoulder, “I am simply sorry you were not able to find it before me.” 

Turning, Samuel leaned forward, kissing him again. This time it was softer, gentle in application, and it didn’t burn him. It instead felt like a small fire that warmed him at the end of a long day. Taking another, he smiled against Zevran’s mouth. 

“I’m not,” Samuel murmured. “That, Zevran, I’m not sorry about at all.” 

Zevran smiled wider against him, humming out a laugh. “Good. Good. Now,” Zevran pulled back a little, nodding towards the nearly gone sun, “should we watch the rest of this before returning to the others?” 

As he resettled, Zevran let his hand rest atop Samuel’s, curling into the side. The affection fell right on his shoulders, tucking into places things had never fit before. Golden in every definition of the word. 

“I would like that,” Samuel said, softening for a moment, keeping his gaze on Zevran for another beat before turning back to the sunset. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @fondofthehowes


End file.
